Butterfly kisses
by CocoaKitten
Summary: Chase has met a girl with a secret that could determine the fate of the world, but will his love for her get in his way? ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly kisses

Cocoa Kitten: Hello! I'm just going to tell you the names and ages of the characters.

Raimundo: 16

Kimiko: 15

Omi: 12

Clay: 16

Chase? (well, over a 100)

Wuya: over 500 I think

Jack: 16

Coco: 15

Chapter 1: Roses and Tears

**On the beach; Omi's P.O.V:**

We were on our way to find the new shen-gon wu, the ever garden rose. Dojo had told us that this shen-gon wu allows the user to control all typs of plants. So far we have not found it and I HAVE TO DEAL WITH RAIMUNDO"S MOST ANNOYING CHAT-CHIT! When he finally stops talking we had noticed a very pretty girl standing on the beach. In her hands she was holding a deep red rose, Dojo recognized it at once.

"Yo, kids that's it the ever garden rose." He said.

Being the smart and handsome leader I approached the young lady.

**Raimundo's P.O.V:**

The girl that had the ever garden rose looked sad, at once I new that I had to be the one to approach her. Omi would just mess this up (he has no luck with females). Before I could do any thing he was already beside her.

**Someone's P.O.V:**

I had found a lovely rose laying on the beach it reminded me of the ones back home. The more I looked at it the more I realized I was alone. That's when a little, yellow boy came up to me.

"Miss, you have one of our shen-gon wu and we must have it before the forces of darkness come to take it. So if you would… Oh I am most sorry miss I did not realize that you had been crying!" he said.

I gave him a small smile and wiped away my tears and said "It's ok. Please can I hold on to this rose?"

"But…" before he could finish another boy can running toward us followed by a girl and another boy.

"Jeez, Omi you sure can mess things up! Look she's crying!" the boy with brown hair exclaimed.

"It's alright I was crying before he came" I replied.

"Calm down Raimundo. Sorry ma m' if Omi said anything' to hurt ya'" he said calming down the brown haired kid. Then the girl spoke:

"Sorry about Raimundo too. He has a pretty short temper, I'm Kimiko by the way." They other told me their names soon after. "Hi I'm Coco" I said after they had finished.

Then a small lizard that looked a lot like a dragon appeared.

"Heads up guys it's Jack spicer!" said the little dragon while pointing at the sky.

**Jack's P.O.V:**

There stood the dweebs with my prize the ever garden rose along with the lovely Kimiko and another cute chick!

"Hand over the wu or be defeated by Jack Spicer!" I said and laughed my new evil laugh. But before I could finish I was interrupted! AGAIN! This time it wasn't by Omi, but by the new girl.

"Please! Leave us alone this rose means a lot to me and I don't want you to take it!" her yell was beautiful even if she was mad at me. It was almost like she was singing the words in a pleading angry way.

"Well, well little lady you found the ever garden rose for me, how kind of ya'" said the awesome evil, yet scary voice of one of my evil idols Hannibal Bean!

**Coco's P.O.V:**

Now there was another evil guy. Right now I wish they would all just disappear. I really did not like being alone but this time I did. Memories came back to me about the day before the world split in two and I was separated from my family. Emotions took over:

"Just go away all of you I am not going to give this away, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blindly I stormed off with tears in my eyes I heard some one yell at me telling me to come back that's when I decided just to run away. When I found out that I was far away from them I laid down on the cool, soft grass in a clearing and let the tears escape my eyes. As I laid there visions came to my head, so I let them come.

Cocoa kitten: Pretty good huh! Please Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cocoa kitten: This chapter is kind of sad, I guess. Well enjoy!

Chapter 2: Memories

**Normal P.O.V:**

_Coco stood there thinking about the words that he had said the cut her heart like a thousand knifes. "Your to different, the power you have how do I know you won't hurt me, Lily doesn't have that power get it. SHE'S NORMAL!" Coco's tears ran down her face as her father left her and her mother saying " you can have that thing and the power she has she's a threat to humanity!" more tears came as she remembered what her moms second husband said. "All you need to do is break into the banks vault you don't even have to break in you can just go through the wall, I promise your mom won't get hurt if you get the money."_

_Then she was on a ship with her mother. Her mother held her and said "when we get to china we'll start a new life and we'll forget all about your powers." Coco smiled. Then the boat shook people where screaming. Coco and her mother ran as they followed others to the life boats as her mother boarded the boat and as Coco followed, the ship shook again as the sky turned red and tidal waves came and pushed the ship away from the life boat. Coco screamed as her mother and her were separated and the ship and Coco were swallowed up. Coco felt cold as the water washed over her. The water circled around her to form a bubble and air then filled the bubble. Coco lay asleep as she was carried ashore. As she was laid carefully on the shoreline the bubble popped. When she woke op the first thing she saw as she got up was a rose sticking out of the sand. _

Cocoa Kitten: cries

Coco: You make me look like a deprived Cry baby!

Cocoa Kitten: Ok, yeesh I'll make you happier and hyper!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Evil can be kind

Cocoa kitten: I like this chapter it was fun to write!

**

* * *

****In a forest near a clearing; Chase's P.O.V:**

Again I disappeared to the forest to escape that annoying Woman Wuya and her pathetic laky Jack. As I walked on alone (I like that word it brings me joy) I heard someone crying. I hid myself behind a tree and looked out. There lying on the ground was a girl, she held a rose above her head as she stared at it. In her eyes were tears, big tears to. For some odd reason I felt warm and… I don't know strange like if was melting or something each time she said a single word, Which got annoying because she said a lot of words.

"Mom…sniffle Mom I'm alone again and lost… a-and cold." More tears rolled down her cheeks and I had the sudden annoying feeling to go comfort her. She sat up and started to dry her eyes. She then turned around and looked strait at me. I hadn't realized that I had come out of my hiding spot and was standing about three feet away from her.

Her deep brown eyes glittered with tears. Her lips managed to shape themselves into a smile, when they did this a single tear rolled down her cheek. She lowered her head and held out the rose she had in her hands. I could see tears drop to the ground as she did this. Then she spoke and that annoying feeling returned.

"This is what you want isn't it…" she said as bigger tears fell to the ground. "Before you take it… please don't use it for evil… I don't know which side your on and a lot of people have come for this and I…I don't know who to give it to a…" I stopped her before she finished by gently folding her hands over the rose. I didn't realize I stopped her either. She looked up at me with the most confused eyes I've ever seen. We stood there looking at each other for quite a while before either of us said anything.

**Coco's P.O.V:**

This man had evil eyes, but at the same time they were the most gentle eyes I've ever seen.

"I won't take this from you" he said confusing me more than I already was. "Why?" I whispered. He was silent for a moment and then he said:

"I see that you cherish this item, am I right?" he asked, I smiled and nodded as more tears escaped my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered and then started to walk off. I was taken by surprise when he grabbed my hand just as I started to walk away.

**Chase's P.O.V**

YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU THAT! In my head I kept screaming this as I looked at her realizing that I had stopped her from leaving I had to find an excuse so she could leave. My Heart was pounding faster and faster and all she did was give me a confused look.

"Uh…what are doing?" she asked.

"I uh…sigh if you come across anyone else don't give them the rose ok." She nodded. STUPID LET GO OF HER HAND! My head was screaming at me again and I quickly let go of her hand. I watch her walk off but before she left the clearing she turned and waved good bye to me. She had a bright smile on her face that made her look like she had never been crying. As she left I felt my cheeks burn and I felt light headed and weird again.

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: That was a cute chapter and there is going to be more! evil laugh

Chase: Your evil laugh needs improving, it pathetic.

Cocoa kitten: tear Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strange Feelings

Cocoa Kitten: I'm so proud of myself I'm doing really good!

Raimundo: Whatever just don't get a swelled head like Omi.

**

* * *

****Chase's castle; Chase's P.O.V:**

Whoever that girl was her image was in my head and I couldn't get her out, then again I really didn't want to forget her. I have never felt this way about anyone. I didn't even know what this feeling is or why I feel this way. Why all of a sudden do I feel alone? Why do I want her to be with me?

"Chase…Chase, CHASE! Snap out of it!" great Wuya was talking!

"WHAT!" I yelled, she hissed and jumped back.

"Yeesh! Don't have to get all moody all of a sudden, you scared me, honey" Wuya was even more annoying when she pouted.

"Quit talking like that it's annoying!" I replied disgusted.

"Your in a bad mood today, maybe you need a kissy to feel better" she said placing herself on my lap ready to kiss me. I just pushed her off and smirked as she squealed and crashed to the floor.

"Will you pull yourself together" I said losing my patience.

I decided to leave; she was getting on my nerves. For some reason I was drawn to the place I met that girl. As I figured she wasn't there, but when I decided to leave, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh…I know you! Your that guy I met this morning" around to see her standing there smiling my heart leapt and my cheeks started to burn again, she started to giggle.

"Your blushing, did I say something to make you blush" she said all this while giggling it made my heart pound. She didn't seem like the same timid, emotional, broken girl I met yesterday this girl was a little more out there. This girl was a lot happier, hyper, bolder, playful, and a little more devilish.

"You sure are a lot different than you were yesterday" I said and she giggled.

"Yep, I was having a bad day yesterday. I'm usually like this. You seem surprised!" she said as her mouth formed a catlike smile.

This time I felt my whole face burn. She tilted her head to the side and put her hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked still smiling, I pulled away and looked at her smiling face. "Yes" I said, _"now that you're here"_ I thought to myself.

"Well, it's getting late. I better find somewhere to stay." She caught me off guard when she said that.

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"No, but I'm use to it." I stared at her wile she tried to smile, her eyes started to water.

"Are you all right?" I asked

She rubbed her eyes and than lowered her head. I tried to see if she was crying or not. Then she let out a small sigh.

"The truth is…my mom and I were separated a week ago." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"How were you separated?" I asked.

"They say that the earth was split in two on that day. All I remember was the sky turning red and huge wave came and swallowed up the ship before I could get in the life boat with my mom." She replied and my chest started to hurt. I started to remember the day I took over the earth. I was also starting to regret taking over the earth. Why? Why, did I regret taking over the earth it was my life goal? I'm a villain, that's what I do!

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: And so it begins! Bwa ha ha ha ha! 

Chase: Good you are starting to reveal the evil in you.

Jack Spicer: My evil laugh is better :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A new start**

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, you are greatly appreciated!  I made a mistake in some of the ages, but I have been corrected.

Chase: 1,000

Wuya: 15,000

Wuya: I would have been fine with the age you said before, but no you had to be corrected!

**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V**

"I'm Coco by the way, what's your name?" She asked. "Chase Young, I guess you're looking for your mom huh?" I said

"Yeah, but it's not going so well." She said, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"This morning some kids came asking for the rose I found…" She pulled out the rose she had earlier.

"Then this bean guy came and…"

"Bean Guy! Hannibal Bean!" I yelled.

"What's wrong is that a bad thing!" she said looking very alarmed.

"Yes, he wants that sheng-gong wu so he can become more powerful. Those kids that want it also wish to get stronger by using it." I explained.

"Hmm, I you know at first I thought you where going to take it too, but you didn't. Thanks again well I guess I better go now. Bye." She said with a slight smiled and started to walk off.

"Before you go, I know I what will help you to find you mom. If you're interested." I said, she stopped and turned around. She stood there for a while then smiled.

"I'm interested." She replied.

**Xiolin Temple, Kimiko's P.O.V**

It was going to be hard to tell master Fung what happened at the beach. He stood their in front of us with his eye brow raised and a confused expression.

"Sorry Master Fung, but we didn't get the sheng-gong wu." I said.

"Why is that young monks?" he asked.

"This girl had it, but she was most tearful and did not want to give it to us." Said Omi.

"Which Sheng-gong wu was it?" Master Fung asked.

"The ever garden rose." Said Clay.

"What does it do anyway we forgot the scroll when we left." Said Raimundo.

"Let's see, it says here that the ever garden rose allows the user to find out another's deepest darkest secret. Hope that wu is still with that girl!" Said Dojo.

"We better get it before it falls into the wrong hands or before Coco figures out what it does." I said.

**In front of Chase's Castle, Coco's P.O.V**

"So this rose has the power to let me find out someone's deepest darkest secret?" I asked Chase.

"Yes, That is what I said isn't it?" He replied.

"Sorry… It's just strange and a little creepy." I replied afraid of whether or not I was making the right decision.

"So, this is your home huh?" I said a little nervous.

"Don't worry the inside isn't like this. I'm sure you'll like it. Since you'll be training here I think it's best we find you a room." As he said this he opened the wall, which was his door. We walked through a hallway that led to the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Good, You'll be spending quite a while here." He replied.

"I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but thank you for every thing. You've been so kind to me." I said he just smiled weakly and led me to a throne room. Well, they say a man's home is his castle. Chase seem to take this literally. I was shone around the place with the exception of a few of rooms. He had a lot of wild cats in his home; at least he was never lonely. We came to another room this one he said I could have as my own. He snapped his fingers and a outfit appeared on the bed. He smiled at me and said "Why don't you change since your clothes are worn out" then he left.

The outfit he left me was extremely cute. It was a pink kimono type dress that was cut a few inches above my knees. The sash was blue and I wore pink boots. I looked around and finally found a brush I was embarrassed when I found out how many tangles were in my hair. I walked out the door to find Chase.

**Chase's P.O.V**

She looked a lot more beautiful then before. The outfit suited her so well. It's a good thing Wuya never goes through her closet. She would not like to find someone a whole lot prettier wearing her clothes. I never noticed how long her brown hair was or how beautiful her pale blue eyes were.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, it fits you perfectly and you're blushing." I said and smiled as she lowered her head with embarrassment.

I lead her back to the thrown room to start our first lesson. She was an excellent fighter and it was obvious that she had previous training. Her kicks and punches had perfect form and she was very graceful. Something bothered me though I got the feeling that she was holding back or hiding something. I kept getting sensing something magical about her. It was like there was a great amount of power she kept holding back.

This sensation bothered me so much that I wasn't paying attention and she caught off guard. I was hit up against the wall. She gasped and ran towards me.

"I'm so sorry Chase I didn't mean… I mean I thought…are you ok?" She was terrified I just looked at her. It was going to take along time to get her on the side of evil by the look of things, she was she kind hearted. I decided it was time to take a break. I lead her to the dinning room I sure she was hungry.

"Wow! I've never seen so much food! When you eat dinner you sure do eat dinner!"

"Didn't you say you and your mom were on a cruse ship when you where separated?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well, we were exactly guests but we weren't stole aways either. You see my mom worked as a maid on the ship and I performed." She said and bit into a strawberry.

"Performed?" I asked.

"I sang." She said smiling. You know for a young girl she sure did eat a lot.

"You can sing?" I asked it seemed right for such a beautiful girl to have an angelic voice.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm all that good." She said brushing her hair back.

After dinner I sat down in my thrown room to meditate it was a good thing Wuya wasn't here. I think all Coco did was sit and watch me.

**Coco's P.O.V**

When he meditates he looks so peaceful. He is very hansom. He has long black hair I think he has green highlights. I wonder if it would matter to him if he knew who I really was. Would he turn me out or use me, would he even care it. Would he accept me, it would be so wonderful if he did. Maybe I should tell him before I start to love this place more. I wonder if he loves me. Uh…he probably doesn't, we just met after all. Then again I am staying in his home. Oh…no I think I'm blushing. I wonder if there is a mirror around here maybe not. Oh, well… huh? I think some one is here; it might be one of his cats.

"Chase! Where are you Chase?" There was defiantly someone else here. Then a woman came in she had long red hair and a black dress on. Chase I think was ignoring her. "Chase!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" he yelled. He is mad now I never saw this side of him.

"A new sheng-gong wu has revealed itself and that laky Spicer is here." She said.

"Hmm, this might be worth my time." Chase said, "Wuya go greet him." She gave him a disgusted look I don't thick she saw me.

"Coco, I want you to stay here." He told me I just nodded.

**Chase's P.O.V**

Wuya didn't notice Coco that's funny; she has a talent for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

"What do you want Spicer?" I said.

"I have something you might be interested in." he said.

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Well, what do you think?

Coco: It's good. You sure do like to leave people hanging.

Cocoa Kitten: Yup! Keeps them interested, I think.

Chase: hmm, really? rolls eyes

Cocoa Kitten: Don't act like you don't like it!

Coco: I like it.

Chase: I like it _A little._

Cocoa Kitten: What was that! I didn't hear that last part!

Chase: smirk

Coco: Uh… Please review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My name is Coralline**

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, you are greatly appreciated. Ok sorry for leave you hanging, but it was fun and I ran out of ideas. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Wuya's P.O.V:**

I wonder who that girl was and why is she here. All well Jack seems to have valuable information.

"What is it that you think I will be interested in." asked Chase very annoyed.

"Well I over heard Hannibal bean say that the Xiolin Butterfly is somewhere here. Uh…there's rumors' saying that the Xiolin butterfly has an incredible amount of power. Well i-if you let me be your apprentice I'll help you find her. So what do you say Chase?" Jack said making a pleading, puppy dog face.

"Hmm…let me think…NO!" said Chase, "You see I already have a new apprentice."

"WHAT!" both Jack and I yelled. The girl I saw earlier walked in. she turned to us and smiled. I wrinkled my nose, Jack on the other hand turned red.

"Meet Coco my new apprentice", Said Chase watching our surprised faces. This girl did not look evil at all!

**Chase's P.O.V:**

Finally Jack had left it now was time to start looking for the Xiolin butterfly. I sent the jungle cats to search the whole land of nowhere, but they didn't find her. I sent the crow to the Xiolin temple. He came back saying that the monks where looking for her too.

Wuya as usual was wandering around and just being annoying. I just sat there on my throne waiting for a reply from one of the jungle cats. Coco knelt beside my throne and placed her head and hands on the armrest beside her. She sighed and looked up at me. I ran my hand down her cheek; she was so soft and warm.

**Wuya's P.O.V:**

Why that little brat! Snuggling up to Chase like she's the only female here! The nerve! What does she have that I don't! I just want to squeeze the life out of her! Did she just smirk at me!

**Chase's P.O.V:**

Wuya looked like she was going to explode. A couple of seconds ago Coco turned her head towards Wuya and smirked at her. At least I think she was smirking. She has a darker heart then I thought. The jungle cats returned with no information about the Xiolin Butterfly.

**Wuya's P.O.V:**

I decided to go to bed the girl was making me sick. I passed by a room that seemed to be Coco's. I decided to peek in; it was a nice room alright. Something caught my eyes; it was the Ever Garden Rose! This was perfect I would be able to find out that brats deepest darkest secret!

**Coco's P.O.V:**

It's no wonder Chase hates that witch she was annoying. At least I got to make her mad. I thought being teased by mean girls was a bad thing. At least now I know when another girl hates me, and how to defend myself. I stepped into my room and flopped onto the bed. I started to think about Chase, he wanted the Xiolin Butterfly on his side so badly he wanted her power, but why. Wait the Ever Garden Rose that can help me. When I looked over to the table the Ever Garden Rose was gone. There was only one person responsible for this! Wuya!

"Looking for something?" Wuya said as she entered the room and shut the door.

"As a matter of fact yes, But you would know all about it since you're the one who took it!" I said.

"Oh, now you've hurt my feelings." She said with a sarcastic pout. She held out the Ever Garden Rose to me. When I went to get it she snatched it away.

"Oh like I would give it to you." She said smirking, "I'm going to find out your deepest darkest secret, unless you leave and never come back!" she said grinning evilly.

"Grrr… why you! So, you want me to leave huh? Well then I'll just go then, I'll just go tell Chase I'm leaving and I tell him goodbye!" I said, Oh boy she was going to regret this. I'm not going down that easy!

**Chase's P.O.V:**

There was still no sign of the Xiolin Butterfly that imp Jack lied to me! Then Coco walked into the room with a mad expression on her face Wuya was behind her.

"Chase! I'm sorry, but I'm leaving!" Coco yelled as she walked in front of me. No doubt Wuya talked her into this.

"Wuya told you to leave didn't she?" I said glaring at Wuya.

"That and you want the Xiolin Butterfly's power don't you?" she said looking rather hurt.

"Yes, but I doubt it has anything to do with you. Why are you so bothered by it?" I asked.

"Why do you want to use her power?" she asked calming down a little.

"You've figured out that I'm evil already haven't you?" when I said this she nodded, "Well then I guess you know the answer, besides the girls name Coralline Haivico not Coco."

"You know her name!" Wuya shrieked.

"Yes the crow over heard the young monks teacher tell them her name." I replied.

"That is my name!" Coco yelled. Taking me and Wuya by surprise.

"Coco is my nickname. My mom took the first two letters in my first name and the last to letters in my last name, any questions?" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"No, then I guess I'll leave since my power's the only thing of importance!" She yelled as more tears streamed down her face.

She started to glow then Butterfly wings appeared on back, strange blue markings appeared on her left cheek. There were purple streaks in her hair. Then she ran out crying. This was my fault I wanted her power. No, I wanted the Xiolin Butterfly's power. Her as a person was what I had and loved. Why didn't I see that? Why didn't she see it? I had to find her and explain, and they say being evil is easy. Wait a minute these feelings weren't evil. Dang it, I'm turning good all of a sudden!

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Yay! This chappy is the Best so far!

Coralline: Yay! Know they know my real name! Isn't cool!

Chase: …uh how long are you going to make this!

Cocoa Kitten: I don't know. :)

Chase: You better not make me turn good! >(

Cocoa Kitten: Don't worry, I won't.

Chase: I don't trust you.

Cocoa Kitten: Good you shouldn't. Heehee, Please Review! ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle with an evil bean

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, but I've been really busy. My last chapter was a little sad I know. Enjoy!**

* * *

In a clearing in the forest, Normal P.O.V:**

"_Why am I back at this clearing again? This is where I met Chase isn't it? I'm so stupid why did I run away from him like that? Now I'm all alone again." _thought Coralline with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Chase! Uhg…why am I still crying" She cried with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why indeed?" said a voice from behind her.

"Ch-chase?" she whispered.

"No" the voice replied, Coralline turned to see Hannibal bean and Wuya.

"Go Away! I do not want to see you!" Coralline cried trying to hold back her tears.

"You don't have a choice!" yelled Hannibal bean.

"Love is a fragile thing isn't it. Amazing how easily it's shattered!" said Wuya cackling evilly.

"_I wish Chase was here!" _thought Coralline. Coralline held out her hand and summoned a ball of blue light. Hannibal bean charged at her with Wuya following close behind. Coralline launched her attack at them. She managed to hit Wuya but, Hannibal bean knocked Coralline into a tree before she could attack again.

"Oww…" whispered Coralline as she stumbled to get up.

"Heh Heh! Well so much for the Xiolin Butterfly!" yelled Hannibal bean triumphantly. _"What's the use of getting up now you've pushed everyone away… Chase won't come for you anyways. Even if he does he will just make you use your power for him." _Coralline thought to herself she closed her eyes and laid there letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

"CORALLINE!" yelled Chase as horror came over him. Hannibal bean was there standing beside Coralline's lifeless looking figure.

"Well, well if it isn't Chase here to save the day." Said Hannibal bean grinning at Chase's fearful expression.

"Are you afraid Chase? You should be I'm about to do the same thing to you as I did your little girl friend here!" Hannibal bean yelled charging at Chase. Chase easily dodged him. Just then the Xiolin Monks arrived confused at what was happening around them.

"Tsunami strike!" yelled Omi launching an attack at Hannibal bean. Hannibal bean dodged Omi's attack but was hit by Chase instead.

"Arrow Sparrow!" yelled Kimiko as she launched her attack. Hannibal bean dodge it and knocked Kimiko into Raimundo.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Chase asked Omi.

"We're not helping you we're helping her!" Omi said pointing at Coralline.

"Well I guess you are helping me then because that's what I'm doing!" said Chase.

"Do you even know how to help people?" asked Omi, Chase just glared at him in reply. Clay tackled Hannibal bean into a nearby tree. The other monks then fired their attacks at him. Before Chase could attack Hannibal bean miniaturized and escaped with the Yin Yang bird.

"You'll regret this! I'll make you pay Chase!" yelled Hannibal bean as he escaped.

"Hey where's Wuya?" exclaimed Kimiko.

"I guess she ran away." Replied Raimundo.

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Sad, I know. It's pretty good huh?

Coralline: Yup! Am I dead?

Cocoa Kitten: I'm not telling!

Chase: Maybe I'll just force the truth out of you!

Cocoa Kitten: Uh… let's not. Anyway the story's almost done! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Evil only consumes part of the heart, Love consumes it all

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: Yes! The last Chapter!

* * *

"Coralline…" whispered Chase as he knelt beside her and gently lifted her up. The monks and Dojo watched as Chase held Coralline's lifeless body. "I'm sorry…Is it to late to say that I love you?" Whispered Chase, the monks watch with tears streaming down their faces.

"Nope…" Whispered Coralline to everyone's surprise.

"Huh! Your not dead!" yelled Chase surprised.

"Are you kidding it'll take more than that to kill me!" giggled Coralline.

"You never cease to amaze me." Replied Chase.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Coralline said rapping her arms around Chase.

"You really want to know?"

"Yup!" replied Coralline.

"Really?" Said Chase grinning.

"Why don't you wait till we get home. Unless your planning to go with the monks." Said Chase. Coralline looked at the monks and let go of Chase. She walked over to the monks.

"You know what? I think it's better I stay with Chase." She told them.

"Really? Why?" asked Omi.

"Because I 'm the only one that can turn him good again!" she said playfully sticking her tongue out at Chase.

"You think so huh?" said Chase grinning.

"Oh, I know so!" she giggled. Both Chase and Coralline watched as the monks hopped on Dojo and flew away.

"Do you really think you can turn me good?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, Because Evil only consumes part of the heart, Love consumes it all." She said

"Do you love me?" she asked

"I thought I said wait till we get home." Said Chase.

"Silly, with you I am home. Besides the monks aren't here oh shy one!" she said playfully.

"Fine, I love you." Said Chase rapping his arms around her.

"Heehee, I love you too so, so Muuch!" said Coralline resting her head on Chase's chest.

"Chase?" said Coralline.

"Yes?" asked Chase.

"Do you think my mom is alive?" she asked letting a tear roll down her cheek. Chase lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"Yeah if she's like you then she'll be fine." He said more tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry for crying…" she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize for any thing." He said drawing her face closer to his.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked. Chase smiled and nodded. He pulled her gentle into a loving, soft kiss. _"I love you more than you'll ever know."_ They both thought as they pulled away.

"Turing you good won't be so hard." She said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I think you already know." She replied. Night started to come but, they stayed there holding each other as a blue moon smiled down upon them.

_ The End_

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: What do you think? Should I make a part two?

Coralline: I think so. I don't know what happened to my mother and what about Hannibal bean?

Chase: Part 2? Oh No!

Cocoa Kitten: Well tell me what you think and thanks to all that reviewed!

* * *


End file.
